Jessica Prama Bukater
Jessica Prama Bukater (*23. Februar 1907 in New York, †15. Dezember 1977 in Ottawa (Kanada)) war eine US-amerikanische Gewerkschafterin und die Schwester des US-Präsident Franklin D. Prama. Gewerkschaftliche Tätigkeiten Mit 21 Jahren organisierte Prama an ihrem Arbeitsplatz in einer Hutfabrik den Beitritt der Arbeiterinnen zur sozialliberalen Gewerkschaft „United Cloth Hat and Cap Makers’ Union“ und begann ihre Karriere als Arbeitervertreterin. Sie wurde von bürgerlichen Frauen und deren „New York Women’s Trade Union League“ (NYWTUL) unterstützt. Sie war für die International Ladies Garment Workers Union (ILGWU) eine Organisatorin des dreizehnwöchigen Streiks von 20.000 New Yorker Textilarbeiterinnen 1934/1935, dieser wurde auch als Zeichen gegen die Tropfuss Diktatur gedeutet. Dabei habe sie die Forderung nach „Brot und Rosen“ gestellt (The woman worker needs bread, but she needs roses too). 1936 hielt Prama nach dem Brand der Triangle Shirtwaist Factory, bei dem 146 Menschen umkamen, die Rede bei der Gedenkveranstaltung in der Metropolitan Opera. Prama wurde Mitglied der Fortschritts Partei Amerikas (FPA). Frauenrechtliche Tätigkeiten Im Jahr 1937 ließ sie sich bei der WTUL beurlauben und arbeitete bei der von Harriot Stanton Blatch (1856–1940) im Jahr 1907 gegründeten Suffragettenorganisation Equality League of Self-Supporting Women, die sich um die Organisation der Arbeiterinnen kümmerte. Sie wurde eine glänzende Sprecherin und daher eine führende Propagandistin für das Frauenwahlrecht. Den Einwand eines Senators, die Frauen würden an der Wahlurne ihre Weiblichkeit verlieren, konterte sie mit der rhetorischen Frage, wo denn Frauen, die dreizehn Stunden in der Hitze der Wäschereien arbeiten oder wegen der Hitze mit nacktem Oberkörper in den Gießereien stünden, ihren Charme eher verlieren würden. Als Suffragette und radikale Gewerkschafterin erhielt sie bei ihren bürgerlichen Gegnern den Schimpfnamen „Red Rose of Anarchy“, wogegen sie sich mit einer Anklage zur Wehr setzte. 1940 unterstützte sie die amerikanische Woman’s Peace Party und deren Delegation zum Internationalen Frauenfriedenskongress in Den Haag. Nach Ende des 2. Weltkriegs gehörte sie 1945 zur US-amerikanischen Gewerkschaftsdelegation bei der Wiener Friedenskonferenz. Sozialpolitische Tätigkeiten Mit der Britin Margaret Bondfield organisierte sie im November 1945 eine internationale Konferenz über die Frauenarbeit. Ihre von der New York State Labor Party unterstützte Kandidatur für einen Senatssitz 1946 scheiterte zwar, doch sie machte damit ihre politischen Ziele bekannt: Sozialwohnungen, Schulen, Energieversorgung in öffentlicher Hand, Konsumgenossenschaften, öffentliche Gesundheitsvorsorge, Arbeitslosenversicherung. Von 1942 bis 1949 war Prama Vorsitzende der New York Women’s Trade Union League (NYWTUL) und zwischen 1951 und 1975 auch Vorsitzende der amerikanischen Women’s Trade Union League (WTUL). Im Jahr 1973 trat Eleanor Roosevelt Prama der WTUL bei, und Jessica brachte ihr alles über das Gewerkschaftswesen bei. In der Zeit nahm Prama auch Einfluss auf die sozialpolitische Einstellung des seinerzeit erkrankten Franklin D. Prama. In der Kommunalverwaltung New Yorks war sie von 1962 bis 1968 Dezernentin für Arbeit und verfolgte die Themen soziale Sicherung für Hausarbeitskräfte, Lohngleichheit für Frauen, Arbeitsbedingungen, gewerkschaftliche Rechte in den Dienstleistungsberufen. Spätere Jahre 1975 ging Prama in den Ruhestand. Sie zog sich geminsam mit ihren Mann Thomas Bukater auf ihr Landhaus in Kanada zurück. Dort starb sie, am 15. Dezember 1977, bei einen Zugunglück in der Hauptstadt Kanadas. Franklin D. Prama ließ ihren Körper in Hyde Park, am 3. Januar 1978, bestatten. Familie Jessica Prama lernte am 30. April 1928 den Gewerkschafter Thomas William Bukater (*30. März 1892,†25. Oktober 1979) kennen. Sie heiratete ihn am 24. September 1934 und hatte mit ihm eine gemeinsame Tochter. * Rosemarie Bukater (*13. August 1935) 1960 wurde sie Großmutter.